For bottle linear conveyor mechanism for the production process of filling machines such as filling and capping, bottle-gripping plates are placed on circulating chain conveyor mechanism, and bottles are clamped and suspended to move forward by bottle-gripping plates. For this kind of conveyor mechanism, it is difficult to change the direction of bottle-gripping plate on both ends of the conveyor mechanism, moreover, the circulating chain conveyor mechanism is loaded with bottle-gripping plates, with heavy load, which proposes high requirements for the motor power; in addition, complex mechanism needs to be equipped for taking and placing bottles.